historia de un asesino
by thegamer192010
Summary: la historia de cuando la sed de sangre se desata en un cuerpo endeble
1. Chapter 1

Cuando la sangre se empieza a derramar en el suelo, ese olor que se mezcla en el aire, es una satisfacción tan grande.

Pero tal como la droga, ese sentimiento se volvería un remordimiento, aún tenía "eso en mente", eso que es un remordimiento al hacer cosas malas, solo me gustaría extirpármelo y seguir con mi vida de una vez, seguir con lo de siempre, pero ese sentimiento, de angustia y desesperación, volvía para pedirme otra víctima más.

"mata, mata, mata, mata, mata"

Ese pensamiento, esa voz, me torturaba por las noches, no dormía por culpa de ese pensamiento.

Estaba fatigado por las mañana y por las tardes, era una suerte si no caía en medio de la calle, por culpa del insomnio.

Anónimo: Gamer, Gamer, despierta

Gamer: ¿qué?, ¿dónde estoy?

Anónimo: estas en medio de la calle, ¿vamos levántate que la gente te está mirando?

Gamer: ok, pero ¿quién eres?

Mary: soy yo la mary, vamos levántate ¿Qué te paso?

Gamer: tengo… sueño

Mary: te llevare a tu casa

Ella me ayudo a levantarme, y a guiarme hacia mi casa, cuando llegue me mire al espejo, estaba echo un asco, mis ropas y mis alas estaban llenas de tierra y polvo

Mary: ¿estás bien?

Gamer: necesito bañarme

Mary: eso no, no pienso entrar al baño y encontrarte votado en el suelo

Ella me sujeto y me metió a la cama, no tarde en dormirme profundamente, pero esos sueños placidos se convirtieron en horribles imágenes de muerte y sangre.

"si no matas, no te dejare tranquilo, mata, mata, mata"

Era un dolor de muelas, que nadie me podría quitar, pero si era la única salida, el único camino a seguir, era matar.

Gamer: yo no creo poder… matarla, no me creo capas.

Baje las escaleras, intentando no hacer algún ruido, Di con el pasillo que da al living, ella estaba sentada leyendo una revistas que dejaba botadas por ahí.

Aún estaba en la cocina, buscaba algo para matarla de la forma más rápida posible, ella era mi amiga, no merecía morir y mucho menos sufrir.

Mis manos temblaban y mi ansiedad aumentaba, sujete un cuchillo de cocina que había en la habitación, y camine hacia ella.

Cuando estaba detrás de ella, levante el cuchillo y tome aire.

Cuando baje el cuchillo a toda velocidad hacia su garganta, cerré los ojos, lo único que pude oír fue un grito que se escucharía perfectamente por toda la habitación

Cuando los abrí, pude ver que falle, la mary me miraba asustada.

Mary: Gamer ¿Qué rayos haces?

Volví a empuñar el cuchillo y me dispuse a lanzarme contra ella,

Gamer: "¿por qué… (Intento de apuñalamiento) hago… (Otro intento) esto?"

Ella se resbalo al piso, esa era mi oportunidad de matarla, pero ella se me adelanto tomando una bandeja que tenía al lado, y con todas su fuerzas me golpeo en la mano para luego un golpe en la frente, caí al piso antes de perder la conciencia.

Desperté al rato después, lo primero que vi fue a la mary con el cuchillo, apuntándome con su filo, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos.

Gamer: lo siento, lo siento mary.

La mary bajo el cuchillo, pero aun así seguía desconfiando de mí.

Mary: ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar?

Gamer: ayúdame. Te lo suplico, ayúdame

Mary me ayudo a pararme, luego me senté, para poder explicarle de mejor forma mi situación.

Paso la tarde, y la noche se acercaba.

Gamer: …y eso fue lo que paso mary. Mis manos están sucias con sangre de inocentes

Mary: pero, ¿por qué me quisiste matar?

Guarde silencio ante su pregunta, no me atrevía a responder con la verdad, era ridículo, solo me encogí de hombros y baje mi mirada, que estaba clavada al piso

Lo único que me hiso despertar de ese mini trance fue el sonido del reloj, cuando vi la hora quede paralizado

Gamer: no , no ,no ,no ,no esto no puede estar pasando !MARY CORRE!

Tome a la mary y la arrastre fuera me di casa, ella intento seguirme, pero se lo impedí, golpeándola

Gamer: perdón mary, pero el dolor que te podría causar después, es incomparable con el de ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté en el suelo de mi cama. Tenía la cama desordenada y las tablas de la cama estaban rotas, me levante con un dolor de cabeza.

Gamer: que rayos paso anoche.

Salí de mi habitación, hacia la sala de estar, me arrepentiré de esa decisión el resto de mi vida.

Cuando llegue a la sala, pude notar que el piso estaba mojado, y las persianas estaban abajo, haciendo que la habitación estuviera totalmente oscura, lo único que pude distinguir fueron unas especies de serpentinas que estaban en todo el techo y algunas personas sentadas en los sofás, además de globos y cosas así por el estilo.

Gamer: (¿será mi cumpleaños? ¿O gane algo?)

Subí las persianas, el lugar era una completa carnicería, las supuesta serpentinas era intestinos colgados en el techo, los globos eran vejigas infladas amarradas a los cadáveres de las personas que estaban votados en el suelo y colgados en las paredes, además de un letrero que el techo que decía : "felicitaciones", escrito con sangre y con unos ojos adornando cartel.

Quede mudo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa masacre, solo actué con indiferencia al escenario, si reportaba a la policía, ellos me culparía de homicida, al no tener pruebas concretas de que otro fuera el asesino.

Mantuve la calma, me dio un cierto grado de felicidad el ambiente, pero conscientemente me di cuenta de mi acto de emoción, me tape la cara y empezar a golpeármela contra la pared.

Gamer: no estoy loco, no lo estoy

Desconocido: si lo estas, pero en este tiempo ¿quién no lo está?

Levante la mirada para ver a una persona apoyada en pared, estaba jugando con una cabeza decapitada de alguien.

Gamer: ¿Quién eres?

Desconocido: ¿de verdad importa?, solo quiero decirte que nunca me la pase tan bien anoche, ya sabes, un cuchillo más alguien demente como tu es igual a una carnicería como esta, yo me encargue de decorarlo por ti, y ta-da aquí tenemos un auténtico baño de sangre.

Intente reconocer al individuo, solo pude reconocer que era mujer.

Gamer: ¿sabes que por tu culpa seré enviado a prisión?, ya no podre vivir aquí.

Desconocido: y qué más da, tu vendrás conmigo, es por eso que e venido aquí.

Gamer: ¿Qué?

Pinkamena: soy pinkamena. Del circulo de asesinos, bienvenido al grupo.

Quede aún más perplejo que antes, no tenía palabras que pudieran expresarme, más que un pequeña felicidad, que ni yo me había dado cuenta.

Gamer: … ¿asesino?… ¡¿asesino?!... ¡YO NO SOY UN ASESINO!

Pinkamena: ¿así que te reúsas a formar parte?, sabes me dieron ordenes de matarte si te reusabas, no puedo dejar cabos sueltos por ahí.

Gamer: pues adelante, todos morimos alguna vez, pero yo no me iré sin antes dar mi último aliento.

Tome lo más cercano que tenía, que era un brazo mutilado, lo tome y me abalance contra ella. Intente dar un golpe directo a la cara, pero falle.

Ella se agacho antes de que pudiera siquiera rosar el brazo contra su cabello, lo último que sentí fue un golpe directo en la cara, caí al piso quedando manchado de sangre.

Gamer: no me dolió.

Pinkamena: ¿a no?

Ella se puso encima de mí tomando mi brazo y con el cuchillo empezó a cortar el ligamento de este, me estremecí del dolor, pero intente no gritar para no darle ese placer, pero me era imposible, porque también sentía que cortaba los nervios.

Sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mi cara y la sangre tibia inundaba mi brazo.

Gamer: (no quiero morir ahora, qué más da, es ella o yo)

Con el brazo que aún tenía libre, intente acercarla a su garganta, quería estrangularla hasta el punto de romperle la garganta.

Pude alcanzar su garganta, ella intento liberarse pero fue inútil, estaba apretando demasiado fuerte

Pinkamena: yo… deb…ería… estar

Gamer: cállate, cállate y muere

Podía ver que su piel se ponía de un color más azul y que se agitaba mucho más que antes. Pude sentir que se agitaba menos y que apenas podía crear algún sonido, solo un largo y confuso gemido.

Gamer: mueres de una jod*da vez (si tuviera mi otra mano sería más fácil)

Pero antes de terminar, pude escuchar los pasos de alguien en la casa, antes de darme cuenta, sentí como un objeto de gran peso golpeo mi nuca y caí sin conocimiento al piso lleno de sangre.

Desperté de golpe, estaba amarrado a la pared con cintas de cuero que me sujetaban firmemente, no podía moverme ni en lo más minino, intente buscar algún punto débil en la pared para desatarme, pero fue inútil.

Pude ver a Pinki acercándose, con un desatornillador en la mano y en la otra un martillo.

Pinkamena: eres un Pegaso muy listo, me tomaste por sorpresa, pero nunca más volverá a pasar, sabes, los libros de anatomía de ponys son muy interesantes y mejor cuando tú compruebas si son ciertos, así que veamos si los libros de anatomía no mienten.

Ella puso el desatornillador en mi pierna y tomando vuelo con el martillo clavo la herramienta en mi pierna, mi grito inundo la sala y lágrimas de dolo surgieron de mis ojos.

Pinkamena: que pasa, ¿no soportas el dolor? (risas)

Gamer: pero serás p*ta.

Pinkamena: uhm, las malas palabras causan malos sentimientos sabias

Gamer: también sabias que una palabra en el momento preciso, al igual que un cuchillo, causan el mismo efecto

Pinkamena: nop

Gamer: que mal, ¿Qué pasaría si ella estuviese aquí?

Ella me miro fijamente.

Pinkamena: ¿a qué te refieres?

Gamer: ya sabes, un ser muy querido, alguien que te dio la felicidad y lo que eres ahora

Pinkamena: ¿Rainbow dash?

Sonreí levemente, sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba de forma placentera, lamí mis labios y dije de forma satisfactoria.

Gamer: tu abuela

Ella me miro con rabia, mientras tomaba un bisturí y lo enterraba en mi pesuña, intente no gritar, para no complacerla, ni siquiera borre mi sonrisa de mi cara.

Pinkamena: ¿Cómo lo…

Gamer: …se? Todos hablan de ella, la abuela de pinkie, la santa abuela que te trajo felicidad a ti y a tu familia, ¿pero ella esta muerte, no?, ¿te acuerdas de ese día, no?, cuando estabas en la sala de espera en el hospital, y te dieron la noticia.

Pinkamena: cállate, ¡CALLATA TU P*TA BOCA!

Gamer: y lo peor, si el cielo existe, ¿qué pensaría de ti?

Ella se llevó la manos a la cabeza y empezó a gritar, intentando no escuchar mi palabras, entre su descuido ella intento apuñalarme, pero fallo el golpe dándole gusto en una de las correas de cuero que me sostenían.

Gamer: "valla golpe de suerte"

Busque la salida más rápida, la puerta estaba cerrada y la única ventana de la habitación daba a un callejón, por lo que pude ver, era un edificio de 14 o 17 pisos, está en construcción por lo que se notaba.

Pero lo que de verdad me helo la sangre, fue el lugar en donde me ubicaba, ¡era canterlot! , que coñ* hacía en canterlot, y como rayos llegue a ese lugar.

Era de noche y la luz de la cuidad, creo un panorama glorioso de ser fotografiado.

Pero no era el mejor momento de pensar en eso, lo único que me quedo era correr hacia la ventana, saltar y con algo de suerte caer en un basurero.

Pero en vez de caer a un basurero, caí contra el frio piso de cemento, gracias a celestia lo único roto era una pierna y una ala.

Me arrastre a la calle con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía, la gente quedo muda al verme, algunas simplemente se alejaban y otras me decían cosas que no entendía, esta perturbado y desorientado y solo podía oír un débil sonido de sus voces.

Camine hasta chocar contra una persona que se me hiso familiar, era un amigo que siempre me apoyo incluso ahora que escribo estas palabras, skatedash.

Skatedash: ¿Gamer? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué rayos te paso?

Ni siquiera pude responderle, colapse antes de decir una palabra, lo último que pude sentir era el frio cemento de la calle.


End file.
